Technology may be added to a greeting card or the like to make a compelling event occur (for example, expansion of a sliceform from a collapsed state to a three-dimensional state) when a consumer interacts with the greeting card or like object. It would be desirable that a sliceform included in a foldable article be removably secured thereto so as to permit removal of the sliceform from the foldable article. Historically, sliceforms have been permanently affixed to foldable articles. It would also be desirable to have an alternate means of securing a sliceform to a foldable article with a minimum of wasted material and/or without the need for adhesives.